This invention relates in general to electrical charging cords. Electrical charging cords are used for electrical vehicles or hybrid vehicles, such as for example, plug-in hybrid vehicles, which are charged by a remote electrical supply. The electrical supply is commonly installed and mounted within a residential garage or may be part of a charging station to provide electrical power for charging batteries of the electric or hybrid vehicle. The charging cord is generally a flexible electrical cable having a vehicle connector on one end and a plug on the other end. The vehicle connector mates with a vehicle inlet to provide electrical communication between the charging cord and the vehicle. The vehicle inlet is in electrical communication with the batteries and other electrical components of the vehicle. The plug mates with a socket outlet of the electrical supply to provide electrical communication between the charging cord and the electrical supply.